Scarpe col tacco a spillo
Le scarpe col tacco a punta oppure col tacco a spillo (in inglese pump heel oppure stiletto heel) sono scarpe femminili dotate di un lungo e sottile tacco che si trovano in alcune scarpe e stivali. In inglese ricevono questo nome inspirato dalla daga a stiletto (più lunga rispetto alla sicca, che si poteva nascondere in una manica di camicia), la frase viene registrata per la prima volta nei primi anni 1930. Il tacco a spillo può misurare da 2.5 centimetri (1 pollice) a 25 cm (10 pollici) o anche di più se sul davanti si utilizza un sotto-suola a piattaforma, e spesso vengono definite come aventi un diametro al suolo di meno di 1 cm. Gli anglofoni definiscono i tacchi a punta di meno di 5 cm come "kitten heel" . Non tutti i tacchi a punta sottili meritano l'appellativo di "tacchi stiletto". I primi tacchi a punta veramente molto sottili vennero proposti da stilisti italiani nei tardi anni cinquanta e nei primi sessanta avevano circa 5 mm di diametro per buona parte della loro lunghezza, anche se il tacco spesso si allargava un po nella parte superiore (tip). Dopo il loro abbandono a metà degli anni sessanta, questo tipo di tacchi sottili erano difficili da trovare fino a recentemente, quando vennero introdotti cambiamenti nella modalità di produzione di massa dei tacchi. Un vero tacco a stiletto a un anima in metallo solido oppure in qualche lega. Il metodo più comune per la produzione di massa delle scarpe dal tacco altissimo, ossia plastica pressofusa con un tubo interno in metallo per il rinforzo, non riesce ad assumere la forma del vero tacco a stiletto. Storia Tacchi alti relativemente sottili erano in commercio alla fine del 19° secolo, come testimoniano molti disegni. Esistono fotografie dell'epoca, ad esempio della cantante parigina Mistinguett del 1940. Tra i designer possiamo citare Andre Perugia, che iniziò a fabbricarli nel 1906, probabilmente non è l'inventore dello stiletto, ma è di lui che si conosce il primo progetto di un tacco alto e sottile. La parola stiletto deriva dal coltello stiletto, lungo e sottile (simile alla sicca ebraica, ma meno piatto), simile nel profilo a questi tacchi. Viene per la prima volta pubblicizzato nella rivista New Statesman del 1959: "She came ...forward, her walk made lopsided by the absence of one heel of the stilettos". Nella storia le scarpe a tacco sono state indossate da uomini e donne nelle corti reali. Il tacco a stiletto o spillo, permesso dall'avvento di certi processi tecnologici che utilizzano un albero di metallo di supporto o gambo incorporato nel tallone, al posto del legno o di altri materiali più deboli che richiedevano un tacco più largo. Questa rinascita dello stile tallone opulento può essere attribuito al progettista Roger Vivier e tali disegni sono diventati molto in voga sin dagli anni cinquanta. Col passare del tempo, i tacchi a spillo avrebbero ricevuto un connatato erotica oltre al fatto che aumentano l'altezza e fanno assumere postura più seduttiva (anche perché obbligano la persona che li indossa ad assumere una posizione con i glutei rialzati all'infuori e il seno in avanti). I tacchi a spillo sono un elemento comune del fetish. Come oggetto di moda, la loro popolarità é cambiata nel corso del tempo. Dopo una prima ondata di popolarità nel 1950, hanno raggiunto la loro forma più raffinata nei primi anni 1960, quando le punte delle scarpe che li portavano divennero sottili e allungati come i tacchi a spillo stessi. Come risultato della nitidezza complessiva di contorno, era consuetudine per le donne riferirsi a tutta la scarpa come "spillo", e non solo al tallone, tramite sineddoche (pars pro toto). Anche se ufficialmente sono scomparsi dalla scena della moda durante l'era dei Beatles, la loro popolarità presso alcune signore e signorine ha fatto che continuassero ad essere presenti sulle strade, e molte donne ostinatamente si rifiutato di rinunciarvi, anche se spesso non potevano più facilmente trovarli nei negozi tradizionali. Manolo Blahnik Una versione del tacco a spillo è stata reintrodotta nel più breve tempo 1974 da Manolo Blahnik, che ha soprannominato la suo "nuova scarpa" tacco ad spillo. Tacchi simili sono state immagazzinate presso il grande negozio Biba a Londra, da Russell & Bromley e piccole boutique. Le scorte invendute di tacchi a spillo punta-punta, e gli sforzi contemporanei per replicarli (mancanti del vero "tacco a spillo" a causa dei cambiamenti nella produzione in serie) sono arrivati nei mercatini della moda di strada e sono diventati popolare nella moda punk, e in altre "tribù" della moda alla fine del 1970 fino ad esaurimento dei vecchi modelli originali nei primi anni ottanta. Moda degli anni ottanta Successivamente, scarpe a punta rotonda ("round-toe" in inglese) con tacco leggermente più spesso semi-spillo (a volte a forma di cono), spesso anche molto alte (come le "pump heel"), nel tentativo di trasmettere snellezza, erano spesso indossate in ufficio da donne rampanti con abiti di alta sartoria, dotati di spalline che aumentavano l'imponenza del busto. Lo stile è sopravvissuto per gran parte degli anni 1980, ma quasi del tutto scomparso nel corso del 1990, quando le donne professioniste e le segretarie presero ad indossare scarpe con i tacchi spessi, a blocco di legno. Il tacco a spillo sottile ha avuto un ritorno alla grande dopo il 2000, quando le giovani donne hanno modificato questo stile per vestirsi in ufficio o con l'aggiunta di un tocco femminile di abbigliamento casual, come i jeans. Femme fatale I tacchi a spillo sono spesso associati all'immagine della femme fatale. Essi sono spesso considerati come un elemento seducente di abbigliamento, e spesso vengono presentati in questo abbinamento nella cultura popolare, in personaggi anche caricaturali, come Jessica Rabbit oppure della vita reale, come Valeria Marini, e sono prediletti sia nel mondo del fetish, che nel sado-masochismo, che da poche ballerine di burlesque, in quanto sono poco pratiche nella danza e possibile causa di inconvenienti e di incidenti. Figura Le scarpe col tacco a stiletto, come tutte le scarpe simili a tacco alto, creano l'illusione ottica di una gamba più lunga e magra, di un piede più piccolo, e in genere di una maggiore statura. Alterano molto la postura di chi li indossa, dal momento che provocano la flessione dei muscoli del polpaccio e rendono più prominenti il busto e il didietro. Disadvantages All high heels counter the natural functionality of the foot, which can create skeletal and muscular problems if users wear them excessively; such shoes are a common cause of venous complaints such as pain, fatigue, and heavy-feeling legs, and have been found to provoke venous hypertension in the lower limbs.Wagner, TF et al 2012 Journal of Vascular Surgery 56 (4) 1039–1044 Despite their impracticality, their popularity remains undiminished — as UK shoe designer Terry de Havilland has said, "people say they're bad for the feet but they're good for the mind. What's more important?" Stiletto heels concentrate a large amount of force into a small area. The great pressure under such a heel, which is greater than that under the feet of an elephant, can cause damage to carpets and floors. The stiletto heel, unless equipped with a "heel stopper", can be impractical for outdoor wear on soft ground (such as grass, sand or mud), or in environments where floor damage is unacceptable (Lino/soft wood floors in a household or on aircraft). Voci correlate * Ballerine * Scarpe col tacco alto * Scarpe femminili * Zatteroni Note Bibliografia * Collegamenti esterni * * Molti modelli di scarpe col tacco alto vendute da Designer Shoe Warehouse. Fonti * Video Categoria:Alta moda Categoria:Scarpe Categoria:Fetish Categoria:Strumenti del burlesque Categoria:Strumenti di seduzione